Problem: One side of a square is $4$ inches long. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $4\text{ in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {4} + {4} + {4} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 16\text{ in} $